Cornfields
by Opposites
Summary: He'd be thankful his truck broke down in near that billboard for the rest of his life.


**Prompt AU: Person A asking for directions from person B because they're new in town and hopelessly lost. **

**If I continue this story, it'll be fluff fluff fluff, because God knows we all need some fluff. **

Bellamy breathed in deeply when he heard the familiar putter of the engine.

3...

2...

1.

"Belllll, it's making that sound again." He side eyed his sister. O was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Her back was against the door, her eyes glued to the map in front of her, and her bare feet were tucked under his thigh. In truth he never imagined it to be easy- taking her away from it all, so he wasn't surprised the world decided to keep killing his truck. She looked up at him and he shook himself from his thoughts.

He eyed the rusted billboard a little ways away from them and wondered if the world was shit enough for it to fall down on them. He slowed the old truck and pulled over to the side of the old road, two dozen feet away from the sign, because honestly, the world was. Bellamy grunted as he tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge. He pushed his weight against it and it opened with a creak. Bellamy clenches his eyes closed before exiting the car; this is what he gets for being cheap on the car. He looked in through the window and at his sister's brown eyes. She was worth all of this though.

"I'll try to fix it O, you just keep looking at that map, try to figure out where we are, okay?" She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Bell, I have no bloody clue how to read this map, or where we are." She argued. He barely did either, but the farther away from where they were, the better. He ignored her, and he walked to the front of the truck and lifted the hood. Bellamy took a step back and brushed a hand through his brown hair when smoke billowed out.

"Fuck." He muttered. Did that mean the engine was dead… or?

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled, "She knows where we are!" His gaze shot up and widened when he took in his sister standing next to the billboard 20 feet away from them. How the hell? Octavia pointed up, and he furrowed his brows and walked to the other side of the billboard. When he looked up thirty feet he saw a small blonde woman covered in paint, and a picture of a half made farm behind her. She was leaning against the railing, a paint brush in hand.

"You're about 10 miles from my town." She called down.

"Your town, Princess?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Octavia elbowed him in the side. He let out a small grunt. Annoyed at both the women now. One for being pompous, one for being pushy.

"Can I come up there?" O yelled, and he saw the blonde grin and nod. He quickly put his arm out and stopped her. "What the hell, Bell?" His sister glared.

"It's not safe, O, it's old. God knows how long its been up, or how fast it'd fall."

"It's safe, I can promise you that!" The Blonde yelled. Bellamy shook his head and dropped his arm at his sister's pleading eyes. She rushed to the ladder and started climbing.

"How in the world is that safe?" He yelled, hurrying forward. He'd be damned if he didn't catch her if she fell.

"You're fun." The blonde sighed. He felt a wetness on his shoulder and glared at the glop of brown paint on his white shirt. Bellamy looked back up and he couldn't see her from where he was standing, but he was certain the blon- no, definitely _Princess- _was smirking.

"How much weight can this hold?" He yelled up.

"Shut up Bell!" was interrupted with "How much do you weigh?" and in that moment he was certain he had aged 10 years.

"Oh my god, Bellamy, you have to come up here." His sister called. He eyed the metal ladder and grimaced before slowly climbing up. When he reached the top, his eyes widened. Princess was gorgeous. Her bun was falling out slightly, and blonde curls framed her face. She was blotched here and there with paint, but her eyes were the color that stood out- deep blue. She quirked a brow at him and he blinked and looked at his sister and the view she was looking at.

Farms.

He could see miles of pastures on the barely sloping hills, and small houses that dotted the scenery. Cows, red stables, horses. Nothing much, really- He had always been more of a city boy.

"And, that," the blonde interrupted them, pointing around the side of the billboard, "Is my house." She moved back so they'd have room to pass her and look around the side.

"It's so cute!" Octavia squealed, and he saw the blonde smile. He blinked and stepped behind his sister to look at the house. It was a white house with a wrap around porch. He could see the chimney peaking out the top, and the swing near the front door. A clear acre hugged her house, and wrapped around it was the corn fields.

"You guys are welcome to stay there until we get your truck fixed up." He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. She was leaning against the unpainted portion of the billboard, seemingly unaffected by his stare.

"We could be killers, bandits, a trojan horse, waiting to prey on some young, unsuspecting woman like you." He said slowly. This situation was ridiculous. As amazing as her offer was, it didn't make sense for her to be so willing to help them. This didn't happen back from where he was from, and it _definitely_ shouldn't happen from someone who looked like she was alone. But she didn't budge from her position; she just quirked an eyebrow again.

"I have guns." She shrugged. He shook his head and let out a small laugh. Octavia bounced in front of him, purposefully whipping her hair against his face.

"My name's Octavia." She said, reaching her hand out for the blonde to shake. The Princess' face immediately warmed up, and she reached a hand out in return.

"Clarke." Clarke turned her head and looked at him expectantly. He reached his hand out too, and was slightly surprised at the calluses that roughed her palms.

"Bellamy." He replied.


End file.
